


'Baking Isnt That Hard', She Said.

by MagiMini



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Medieval, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fae! Kaede, Lesbian Harukawa Maki, Pansexual Kaede Akamatsu, Rogue! Maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiMini/pseuds/MagiMini
Summary: Ive been meaning to work on this for a while and I decided Christmas was the best day to make it. So uh, enjoy a lesbian rogue and pansexual fairy trying to learn how to bake cookies.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 16





	'Baking Isnt That Hard', She Said.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote fluff or a Christmas fanfic before, please bare with me.

It was Christmas Eve. The tree was decorated, decorations hung all around Kaede and Maki's cottage. You may wonder how such a trickster couple got the wonderful decorations, but we don't have to talk about that. They totally didn't steal or make it with magic, I promise (im lying they totally did). 

The cold, intimidating but soft brunette looked at her girlfriend. She always looked so enchanting, with white freckles and hot pink blush swimming across her face, her cute pointy ears, her magenta eyes, and her long, curly blonde hair that went just over her shoulder and matched any outfit she wore. Seriously, she could wear a dumb ugly sweater for Christmas with just a pleated black skirt, tights, and a beret(which she was wearing right now) and she'd fall. Ok so the outfit wasn't that bad but Maki hates ugly sweaters and really appreciates her girlfriend. The pan sweetheart quite literally stole her heart. Not to mention, Kaede kind of forced her to wear an ugly sweater too so they could both look cute. 

Now Maki wasn't one for being forced to do shit she doesn't wanna do, but she picked a reasonable one. A red sweater that had a snowman in the middle with led lights all around it. Could easily go with some plaid pants & a ponytail and Maki would be good for the day. But the ugly sweaters weren't exactly the issue here. It was the cookies. The two were baking cookies and it wasn't exactly going to plan. You see Kaede wanted to make Christmas cookies so the two could say sorry to the town...since they..erm..stole a bunch of stuff from them. Kaede had the audacity to say ''Baking isn't that hard!" But boy was she wrong.

"Ok, I got this!" Kaede shouted enthusiastically.

"You don't got this." Maki frowned. The cookie dough was splattered everywhere and Kaede desperately attempted to fix it all with her magic. Both weren't really taught how to bake anything, since Kaede was never a good baker and Maki grew up in an orphanage. Despite this, Kaede tried her best. Maki helped, getting the ingredients ready, and telling Kaede what to do. The raven haired girl also had to put some effort in from time to time when it came to helping Kaede roll out dough, which is what takes us back to present time.

"But I know what I'm doing, I promise!"

"Are you sure? You seem like you're struggling a bit. You know I can help sometimes, didn't you say this was a 'team effort'?"

"I know I said that but still! You've basically done everything around the house while I helped! Let me do something by myself for once." Kaede pouted.

Maki looked at the fairy with and sighed. "Did you have to choose baking cookies though?"

"Well not really but I thought there were no other options."

"And you're completely sure you don't need help?"

"Absolutely!" The bubbleheaded blonde said with a grin.

Maki looked at her girlfriend with contempt. At least she was trying, and she must admit, pretty well. The fae's magic gave her a boost and she actually started to realize what she needed to do. That mayyyyy be just because she looked up how to roll out cookie dough on her phone but Maki was still proud. The lesbian may seem like she never gave two shits about anything or anyone, but when it comes to her close friends, she'll melt in a second.


End file.
